The Future of the Land of Grapes
|details = Scholars are debating wheter the land you discovered is truly the Woods Land of the saga. Even the one who made the request only half believes. He is saying now that the only way to be sure is to find Vinland. He's depending on you. |fameAdv= 38,000 |step1 = /A Search for Remains/Stockholm/Seafarer/ Remember. The scenery and climate of the land is sure to be different... is only a theory. You're gonna have to find proof that Vikings lived at the places you believe are Woods Land and Vinland. And you're gonna have to use the clues from the saga to do it. |step2 = /Permanent Settlers/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ Leif Ericson built a small hut to spend the winter on Vinland, but he only built to make it through the winter, so I doubt there would be anything remaining. It was Thorfinn who attempted to set up trade with the natives. It is even said that he had a child there. |step3 = /Leaving Vinland/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ Records say that Thorfinn traded the natives milk. Which means that the land he tried to settle had to have been good for stock. But he was unable to make it on Vinland and so he returned to Greenland. And the saga ends. |step4 = History's What if/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ I sometimes think that our lives would have been different if Thorfinn remained at Vinland. But... perhaps nothing would have changed. My people still would have killed and plundered each other. Hatred and sadness just don't disappear. That is the fate of those of my blood. |step5 = /Pasture/London/Scholar/ Milk goes bad easily, so there is a reasonable chance that the settlers were raising stock at Vinland. That would mean a place that has good pasture and not too many trees. And that means... A meadow? |step6 = /Not a Land of Grapes/London/Scholar/ In old Nordic, the word for pastureland sounds very similar to that for Land of Grapes. Perhaps Vinland didn't refer to grapes, but rather to pastureland. So if we believe that, then it wouldn't be the warmer climate of the south, but perhaps someplace closer to what you claim was the Stoneslab land. |step7 = /Proof/London/Scholar/ Then everything we've theorized up to now would fit! They would have left the Stoneslab land, been blown by the northwestern wind and arrived in 2 days at the so-called Vinland. So let us see if there is any place like that there that might fit. If the Vikings truly did discover the new continent so long ago... What a discovery that would be! |stepfinal = Light for the Future/Newfoundland Waters/13375, 2220/ Vinland, perhaps does not mean a land with many vines like its name implies. So let us see if there is any place that fits all of the conditions. South or southeast from the Labrador peninsula would seem to be the best place to look. We must watch the currents and the winds to find a place the Vikings were likely to have gone. |discoXP = 1230 |cardXP = 615 |reportXP = 380 |reportfame = 160 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/Flying penguins/Ecological Research/8/Biology/10/English/1/Puffin |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Vinland |landarea = |seaarea = Newfoundland Waters }}